Secret episode 7 - Assault/Transcript
D.B. Russell: Thanks for coming in. We have a victim in critical care at the hospital who was assaulted in a parking garage after work last night. D.B. Russell: The victim didn't see the assailant's face, but did notice he was hit with a crow bar. D.B. Russell: Poor guy was just trying to make it home after work, when he was ambushed. We have to make sure this doesn't happen again. D.B. Russell: Someone in Las Vegas is attacking people for fun at night. See if you can get some evidence that will help us end the assailant's wicked game. Suspect 1 Jim Brass: We're investigating a vicious attack on someone you know, Mark Valsten. It occured at the parking garage last night. suspect: That's crazy. I was there last night! Jim Brass: We know. And I noticed that your hands look red and raw, like you were in an altercation recently. suspect: Oh yeah, this, well that's not what it looks like. I helped a friend move and nicked my hand on the door. Jim Brass: That's a very convenient story. And one we can't check out. So you see, I can't take your word for it. suspect: I don't know what to tell you. That's the truth, but if you think I'm guilty, you're going to have a tough time proving that. Jim Brass: One thing I know is that evidence never lies. If it tells us a different story, we'll have you back in here, except next time, you'll be in cuffs. Suspect 2 Jim Brass: Seems like you keep finding yourself here, Larry Abner. suspect: It's not like I have a choice. There's plenty of other people here. So who do you think I killed this time? Jim Brass: Actually, the victim's still alive. We're investigating an assault at the place last night. suspect: I was nowhere near the place last night, so it couldn't have been me. Jim Brass: Funny, that's not what our evidence tells us. You were caught on the surveillance camera there. suspect: That's not enough to prove I'm guilty. And I know I'm innocent. So unless you want to press charges, I'll be leaving now. Jim Brass: Stay close. Once CSI processes all the evidence, we may need to talk to you again. Suspect 3 Jim Brass: Mark Bulton, someone you know was assaulted last night. And we're hoping you might know something. Mark Bulton: Oh yeah, at the parking garage. I heard about that, but I didn't hear anything besides they went to the hospital. Was it serious? Jim Brass: Yes, very. Maybe you did more than hear about it. Were you at the parking garage last night? Mark Bulton: Oh wait, you can't think I had anything to do with it. I worked a double shift last night with no breaks. Jim Brass: Okay, we're going to check your alibi, but I want you to stay close. We might need to talk to you later. Suspect 4 Jim Brass: I thought you were going to get your life back on track, Lydia Gorman. Yet, here you are, back in the hot seat. Lydia Gorman: My life has always been on the right track. It's you guys who keep accusing me of crimes that I haven't committed. So what is it this time? Jim Brass: There was an assault at the parking garage last night. We have reason to believe you were involved in it. Lydia Gorman: I had nothing to do with it. Jim Brass: You want to tell us where you were? Lydia Gorman: No, but if you talk to my lawyer. I'm sure he'll tell you I have nothing to say as well. Jim Brass: You want to play it that way. I have a nice cell you can wait in until your lawyer arrives. Criminal Profile 1 D.B. Russell: Looks like the suspect decided to commit a crime after dinner. Guess they didn't want to do it on an empty stomach. D.B. Russell: Be on the lookout for a person who likes to eat cherries. Might help you narrow down our suspects. Criminal Profile 2 D.B. Russell: The criminal has been studying more than how to get away with this crime. D.B. Russell: They also seem to have a high level of dentistry knowledge. See which one of out suspects dabbles in that area. Criminal Profile 3 D.B. Russell: There was some interesting piece of evidence left at the crime scene which gets us one step closer to the truth. D.B. Russell: I've been able to figure that our criminal owns access card to golf course. This should help you to narrow down the suspects. Arrest D.B. Russell: I have to say, Mark Valsten, I didn't think you had it in you. I'm surprised to find you are guilty of assault. Mark Valsten: I was surprised to see that I had it in myself. But when I was at the parking garage, all I could think about was getting revenge. And with physical force. Mark Valsten: It was uncontrollable. It was like I was someone else, like I had this monster inside me. D.B. Russell: Don't worry, Mark Valsten. We're locking you and your monster up, where you won't be able to hurt someone again. Category:Transcripts